Our Stories
by Forever-Fangirl-PJO
Summary: In which Percy and Annabeth meet in different time periods in different ways -OR- there's a war, a party, a song and a love throughout the ages...Percabeth all mortals AU. Originally published as part of How We Could Have Met.
1. Part One

**A/N: Hey Guys! I'm alive! So I posted this as part of How We Could Have Met but looking back I thought it'd be good to publish it separately so here we are. Speaking of which, I have a new update for How We Could Have Met as well as the extended version.**

 **So for those of you who've never read this, hope you like it! Please also check out How We Could Have Met. And for those of you who have…well idk, you've read it so…idk**

 **Shout out to my friends who suggested I write this and the movie Teri Meri Kahanni for the idea.**

 **Here ya go:**

 **Year: 1773**

Annabeth walked out onto the cobblestone road, a basket of bread in hand. She had only just begun her journey when he brother Matthew ran out in front her almost making her lose her balance.

"Matthew!" she cried. "Go back and help father in the store!" Matthew just stuck his tongue out and ran off. She shook her head. Her brothers needed to get better manners.

Not that she could talk, she was fully capable of being a lady, but often times didn't necessarily act like one. She was not one to sit and embroider a handkerchief all day. She much rather be out and helping with the garden. But at least she had manners. Annabeth often thought her father and mother were a bit too soft on the boys.

She continued on her way to Mr. Brunner's house. He was a kind old man, who was very wise. He would be heading the carefully thought out plan tonight. That reminded her of the importance of what she was doing. Her basket not only held food but a very important letter, outlining the plans. Most people wouldn't suspect a lady to be involved in such things, which made her a perfect candidate for the job.

Her father was very active in the rebellion against the British and she was proud to say she was a patriot as well. She hadn't really minded the British until they had set such ridiculous taxes on the people. It was a burden to many. Her own father's store had suffered.

Lost in her thoughts she missed a slight hole on the stone roadway and tripped, falling forward. She braced herself, but she never met the dusty ground. She had fallen into a pair of arms that were holding her upright. She immediately strained herself out, a blush on her cheeks as she looked up to meet her savior.

He was a tall man, with dark black hair and green eyes. He was dressed a bit richly, and had a strong accent when he spoke.

"Are you okay, madam?" He asked politely. She nodded, starting to feel a bit wary. He might be a loyalist or a red coat. But he wasn't dressed in uniform if he was. Her eyes traveled to the floor where the letter had slipped out of the basket. Her eyes widened and her breath fell short.

He must not see the latter. Too late she saw that he had followed her glance and was bending to pick up the letter.

"Oh that's mine!" she cried out as his hand touched it.

He stood up and handed to her smiling,

"Here you go then." She almost let out a sigh of relief as she regained possession of the letter.

"Thank you," she smiled instead.

"Of course, it was my pleasure," he said charmingly. Annabeth had to admit he was handsome. She smiled back despite herself and her fears of where his loyalty lay.

With a small curtsey, she bid him good bye and continued on her way, feeling his eyes on her as she walked away.

-LINEBREAK-

 **Year: 1922**

"Come on Perce!" his friends called from the car. He grinned at them and hopped into the back of the car.

"Let's Go!" Leo cried out, as they sped through the streets of New York. Percy yelled with his friends at the top of his lungs as the passed around some alcohol in the back.

They finally came to a dizzying stop at a grand house, where the largest party of the night was happening. They jumped out and immediately dispersed throughout the wild party.

Percy straightened out his black vest and walked straight into the heart of the party, which was in some large ballroom. People were everywhere, some ladies gave him seductive smiles with their bright red lips and flapper costumes. He smiled back and made his way through the loud music that surrounded the room. Grabbing glasses from passing waiters he drowned three glasses of alcohol within the first seven minutes. He joined the dancing.

It was crazy. It must have been the most raging party he had gone too. The scene was extreme. Percy spent some time talking to some slightly drunk men and women who exchanged the craziest rumors on the owner of the property.

After hearing enough gossip to leave his ears ringing, and escaping a girl who had blocked his path in an attempt to dance with him, he stepped to the side. He made his way to the fountain outside. The cool night air felt good after the heat of the party. He pulled out a cigar and lit it. He took a long drag.

He had been part of the scene for a while now, it was all any young man his age should be into anyway. New York was the best place to find the scene. With it's never ending light, the city never slept. Nightclubs, bars, parties raged on well into the early hours of the morning.

Percy had been to a lot. He enjoyed himself, but he needed a breather. A voice broke him out of his thoughts,

"A young man, outside, away from the heart of the largest party in all of New York," a voice drawled out, coming up beside him,

"Rather strange don't you think?" the woman turned to face him. She had on the perfect amount of makeup and her red lips matched the elaborate red and gold sequin dress she wore. Her hair was cut into the normal short flapper bob, but it was a curly blonde. Her grey eyes shined through the artistically placed headpiece.

Percy found her attractive.

She took a sip of scotch and turned her head towards him.

"I wanted to step away for a bit," he answered.

She looked at him curiously.

"Well imagine that," she smiled though, as if she didn't meant the taunting words.

"Why are you out here, a woman such as yourself should surely be at the core of the party," he spoke to her, using the same tone she had with him.

She laughed,

"That's so. Perhaps I wanted to step out as well." There was a silence as she took another sip and he puffed out smoke.

"Do you come here often?" she spoke suddenly.

"Here, at this place? No, it's my first time."

"Well, here is where you'll find the biggest parties. They are done in the grandest way possible."

"The owner must be rich," he said looking around the vast property.

"Oh he is," she said airily. He looked sideways at her, as she took as sip and smiled, almost smirked, at him. She was definitely something.

-LINEBREAK-

 **Year: 2014**

Annabeth was walking through central park, reading. Suffice to say she had chosen a less travelled on path to get to her final destination, a park bench situated perfectly at the edge of small lake. But it must not have been her lucky day cause the next thing she knew she was on the ground, knocked over by a jogger.

She looked up to see him, he had black hair and green eyes, he looked worried as he took off his headphones and stretched out a hand to help her up.

"I'm so sorry!" he said, as she stood up and dusted herself off.

"It's fine," she said, after all she wasn't hurt and the guy seemed genuinely sorry.

"Are you sure, you're okay right?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Besides I shouldn't have been reading and walking anyway," she brushed it off.

"Still, I should have watched where I was going. I got distracted because one my favorite songs started playing and..." he trailed off.

Annabeth thought that the conversation was going on a bit longer than it needed too, not that she was going to complain.

"What song?" she asked.

"Oh, it's by Maroon Five," he answered.

"Oh I like them," she commented.

"Really?" he seemed surprised.

"Why is this a surprise?" she asked.

"Well, I literally ran into you, and you were reading a book and walking. I guess you just didn't...strike me as the type of person to listen to..." he trailed off again sheepishly. Annabeth didn't respond at first, which seemed to make him nervous. He rubbed the back of his neck and opened his mouth to say something more when she spoke instead,

"I guess, I'm just full of surprises then."

 **A/N: Well? How was it? Something different...**

 **Did you like it?**

 **Please review!**

 **See ya! :)**


	2. Part Two

**A/N: Hey Guys! Here is the next part!**

 **And to be clear, this is them meeting in different time periods, that's all.**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Year: 1773**

"Then it is all set?" the voice spoke quietly. There were murmurs all around. The hastily drawn map was put away and the men all stood up. Annabeth retreated from her position by the door. It was going to happen, tonight.

-BREAK-

Percy unmounted his horse. He had news to tell. Some news that could possibly shake the upcoming events. He knew something had been being planned, now it was confirmed. He didn't know details but he was sure, he or if not his friends, would be able to figure them out soon enough.

-BREAK-

As evening dawned on the town, Annabeth grew a bit apprehensive. She went out into the garden hoping that the outside air would do her well. She sighed as she stepped out. The evening air was fresh and cool. She walked to the edge of the garden up to the fence where she saw her neighbors. Mrs. Williams was on her way home tugging around a rather scruffy boy of nine who looked like he had gotten into trouble. Mr. Robertson was taking a stroll along the road smiling and tipping his hat at almost everyone he saw. Including Annabeth, to which she replied with a curtsey. And then her vision caught on one man in particular.

It was him, the man from earlier. He was still wearing the same rich clothes and seemed to be waiting for someone at the edge of the road. He turned and his eyes caught hers. She wished her breath didn't hitch as much as it did as he came over.

"Good Evening," he said with a smile. She composed herself and offered a smile in return.

"Good Evening," she replied.

"Fancy seeing you here again," he continued. He really was handsome, and charming. But Annabeth knew that she still had to be careful, she didn't know the man after all.

"Likewise," she replied.

"I'm Percy by the way Percy Jackson," he introduced.

"Annabeth Chase," she said standing a bit straighter.

"Well Ms. Chase, that is quite a garden you have there," Percy said looking at the variety of flowers and few vegetables they tried to grow. Annabeth had put in a lot of time to it. She was quite proud.

"Thank you, I try my hardest," she said smiling in return. He looked genuine and seemed to be impressed with the garden. He was, she decided, not to bad at all.

"You do a fine job, my mother had a garden like that," he remained.

"Oh, does she not have one anymore?" Annabeth asked.

"Well it was in Britain, we moved here about six months ago and she has not started one yet," he explained. Annabeth's guard went up again. Not that she had anything against loyalists in any way but she did have to be cautious considering what she was involved in.

"I'm sure she'll start soon enough. Do you like it here?" she went on conversationally.

"It is very nice, quite a nice change," Percy smiled and looked around. He looked back at the corner where he had been standing and noticed another man there.

"I've got to be going, it was nice chatting with you Ms. Chase," he said taking her hand and kissing it lightly. She blushed a deep rose color and smiled back. As he walked away she couldn't help but think he was still quite charming.

-LINEBREAK-

 **Year: 1922**

Percy found himself being pulled back into the house and further, away from the party, and eventually halting in front of huge double doors. He turned back to the girl who had led him here and she smiled and winked, pushing them open to reveal a huge library, shelves filled with books.

"Wow, this is bigger than I thought. Do you think they're real?" the girl spoke to him. He stepped up to a shelf and picked up an old book. He flipped through the pages,

"It seems so," he said holding up the book.

"Curious," she nodded to herself.

"What is?" Percy couldn't help but ask. She also looked even more attractive when she pulled on a thinking face.

"Well," she said walking over to an armchair and sinking into it. Percy followed her example,

"We agree that the owner is rich so he could afford them, but what's the point of having all these books if you don't read them?" she asked.

He pondered over it," We don't know that he doesn't read them," he pointed out.

"True but the spines are hardly cracked and they're collecting dust," she replied. That was true.

"Maybe it's for show?" he wondered aloud. The girl seemed to think it over.

"That seems more likely," she agreed. He nodded and wondered why he was having such an random conversation with a stranger. Then again, that was rather the point of these parties. Except with her it was different, she was different, he thought. Not anyone would show another stranger a library of all things.

"I don't even know your name," he said, looking closely at her.

"I don't know yours either," she retorted her eyes sparkling with mirth.

"So we will remain clueless strangers?" he asked, trying not to smile.

"Well that would be a bit awkward, alright then, Annabeth," she held out a hand.

"Percy," he shook her hand.

"That's a weird name...but I like it," she decided out loud.

"And I think yours is very pretty, suits you well," he replied in the same tone.

She turned to him and stared at him curiously. He was different she thought. She liked it. He hadn't pulled her back in for a dance or a drink. And he went along with her whims. He hadn't tried to flatter her either, he seem to take things in stride. She liked that about him. Like now he was staring back at her. She spoke up,

"What?" she asked.

"Well if you can look at me, why can't I look at you?" he retorted. She laughed. It really was the perfect answer.

She opened her mouth to say something more when there was a loud boom. She t=stood up and grabbed his hand,

"Come on fireworks!" she shouted as they ran out.

-BREAK-

Percy thought the fireworks were pretty amazing. He had been to a lot of parties, none so far had had fireworks.

"It's great, isn't it?" Annabeth asked him.

He turned to her, "Yes it is."

"But it also means the party is almost over," she sighed.

"Really?" he wondered what time it was. He checked his watch, it was past two in the morning. Had it really been that late?

"Time flies doesn't it?" Annabeth asked. Percy had to agree. As the last fireworks exploded there was a huge surge of people. He got separated from Annabeth. A panic filled him. He couldn't lose her! She was special!

"Annabeth!" he screamed over the mass of people. There was no response. Not that he had expected there to be. And just like that, with the fireworks she was gone.

-LINEBREAK-

 **Year: 2014**

"I liked She Will be Loved, but the music video was weird," she said in response to his question as she walked along side the boy, whose name was Percy. Their conversation had carried on and he had joined her in her stroll across the park.

Percy nodded, "I agree, I mean it was an interesting concept but I didn't like it for the song."

"Do you sing?" she asked.

Percy rubbed his hand on his neck, a trait she found cute, and blushed a bit as he spoke.

"Um, a little," he shrugged. Annabeth felt that it was definitely more than a little, but she decided to leave the topic for now.

"What's your favorite song?" she asked instead. Percy seemed relieved by the change in subject.

"I don't have a favorite, but lately I've been liking Demons by Imagine Dragons," he answered.

"I love that song!" she smiled widely, then asked a bit tentatively,

"Will you sing it?"

Percy froze. Did he want to sing? He had to think about it. Truth to be told he loved music, and singing. He looked sideways at Annabeth who stared ahead a light blush on her cheeks.

He liked her, when he had first accidently bumped into her he thought she was pretty, when she had said she liked one of his favorite bands he liked her more. And while they had been walking she had turned out to be just amazing.

And while it might be a bit personal to ask him to sing, Percy felt as though he had known Annabeth forever. As if they knew each other from before. He decided to give in.

"Okay..." he said still a bit hesitantly. It was Annabeth's turn to be surprised. She hadn't really expected him to say yes, but she was glad he had. She looked up at him and he smiled a bit nervously back.

She smiled and nodded encouragingly. Percy started,

 _"When the days all cold..."_

-BREAK-

"Aaaa!" Annabeth shrieked as she dropped her book. She turned around to face a laughing Percy.

"Not funny!" she said, a blush rising on her cheeks.

"Sorry," Percy said smiling a cute innocent smile that meant he wasn't sorry at all.

"Shut up," she grumbled shoving him, turning her head so that he wouldn't see the blush darkening. So she had a crush on him.

"Oh, come on. I'm sorry Annie," he said still smiling.

"Don't call me Annie!" she frowned at him.

"Sorry Annabeth, forgive me?" he asked moving closer to her and looking at her even more innocently. Why was that face so cute? She shook her head and lightly pushed him away.

"You're hopeless," was all she said. Percy took that as a good sign cause he wrapped her in a hug. Another thing, Percy's hugs were the best.

"Come on, I got a new guitar, want to see it?" he asked pulling away.

She nodded, he was a great singer, and guitar player.

-BREAK-

 _"You make me stutter,"_ Percy finished the last line of the song and there was a silence. Annabeth up at him to find him looking at her expectantly. He had sung the song with his new guitar and for some reason, she had felt that he had sung it for her. And as much as she tried to dispel the thought from her head (it was a love song) she couldn't. She found herself blushing and looked down again.

"It was great," she managed. "You did a great job," she added looking up and smiling. She was surprised to find a light tint on his own cheeks.

"Thanks," he grinned.

-BREAK-

Annabeth wasn't sure where their relationship was at, but it was definitely more on the flirty side. She sighed as she walked into the coffee shop, thinking about Percy. He tended to take up her thoughts more than she cared to admit. But what she saw when she walked in just might have broken her heart.

 **A/N: Well? How was it?**

 **Please Review!**

 **See ya! :)**


	3. Part Three

**A/N: Hey guys! Next Part, I'm posting it all at once so…**

 **Anyway, so here is the next chapter!**

 **Year: 1773**

"Let's go!" the hushed whisper rang through the night as the group of people shuffled towards Boston harbor. It was time, they were ready. They needed to show the unfairness that they had been treated with. Splashes were heard as boxes of tea stumbled out into the ocean, one after another. Annabeth stood from afar watching the scene unfold. The torches cast long shadows into the night and some cries could be heard, despite the warning to keep quiet. She scanned the bay, and watched the moon glitter over the water.

But something broke the mage. A figure that was running towards the crowd on the boats, a figure that looked like he didn't belong. A second later three others followed him. Annabeth gasped. She had to warn them. As fast as she could she made her way down to the pier and started alarming people the best she could. Panic rose, and everyone was soon running around. In the chaos, she felt someone grab her hand.

Her heart beat quickened as she yanked her hand away and ran as fast as she could the other way. Looking back she saw she was being chased and tried to quicken her pace. But she was in a dress, why couldn't girls wear trousers like boys, she thought as she ran for her life. She turned a corner and stopped to catch her breath.

Cautiously she peered over the corner to find no one there. She had rid herself of the attacker. She leaned against the cool brick wall and rested for a moment. But she had thought wrong, a moment later she found herself tied up and gagged.

 **-LINEBREAK-**

 **Year: 1922**

Percy was upset, to say the least. He was here at some bar, where his friends had decided to meet, and was not amused. The scene didn't seem to appealing anymore. Nothing did really. What was the point of going to a party when Annabeth wasn't there? She had shown him a new window at life, a strange, peculiar one but it was definitely something special. And after catching that glimpse, he wanted more. He wanted her. And it's not to say he hadn't tried to find her. He had...but it hadn't worked.

He walked away from the bar, not even wanting to drink anything and made his way to the roof.

The cold air was refreshing, and he realized that the scene was so stuffy, and crowded. Why did he like it again? New York City glittered beneath him. He wished Annabeth was beside him. She would make some witty comment.

-BREAK-

Annabeth was making a witty comment at the moment. But her eyes didn't mean it. She gave a smirk and walked away from her friends. Despite her flapper dresses, and indifferent persona, she did have feelings. And right then she was missing a certain somebody very much.

Percy, she thought, was very different from any other man she had met. And she liked that. He was overall someone you wanted to be friends with, and he was great to hang around. Yet he wasn't here. She had lost him. She blamed the stupid party for it, if there hadn't been so many people they wouldn't have gotten separated. But what could she do. No one she asked seemed to know him.

She sighed again, resigning herself to a seat, for once she didn't want to be at the party.

 **-LINEBREAK-**

 **Year: 2014**

Tears streamed down Annabeth's face. How could she have been so stupid and to think he liked her. He obviously didn't. Or else he wouldn't have that girl all over him. It was disgusting really. She glared through her tears, it was his fault too.

Why, why would he lead her to believe he liked her. Why flirt, why sing, why bring her hopes up. Annabeth hated to find herself crying. She didn't want to be crying over some boy who didn't even like her back. Who broke her heart. She hastily wiped the tears and sat up on the bench taking a deep breath, she would get over him.

-BREAK-

Percy felt sick. He tried to get out of her grip but she held on...tightly. He was getting tired of her, and words did not seem to be working. Percy was losing patience, it was taking all he had not to just shove her off of him. But Annabeth's shocked face was enough to forget all manners as he shoved her off and she landed with a thud on the floor. He didn't care. He needed to find Annabeth.

 **-LINEBREAK-**

 **Year: 1773**

When Annabeth could properly see again she found herself on a carriage. She was still bound and gagged but she pushed herself up to a sitting position. The night air felt cold and she shivered. Struggling with the binds and having no luck she tried to twist herself so she could see the driver of the carriage. From her very limited range the only thing she could a cloaked and hooded figure. She wasn't feeling to well, the carriage seemed to be going along a particularly bumpy patch and she was tossed around too much. Just when she thought she was gonna throw up the carriage stopped. She groaned and pulled herself up again. The hooded figure tuned around. Her eyes widened as her eyes connected with sea-green ones. It was Percy.

 **Year: 1922**

Percy had just about given up. It had been a month since he had seen her. After being called a wuss by his friends he had faked a sickness to avoid going to the next party. He was sitting in his house moping around at the lack of Annabeth in his life. It felt good in a way, not to be clouded by the smoke and intoxication of a drink. And there wasn't anyone else in his house either, the space felt nice. The sun shone outside and birds were chirping, it was all very cliché and yet Percy couldn't help but wonder what else he had been missing out on. On a moment's whim he grabbed his hat and strolled out the front door. His walk in around the neighborhood let him bump into a red haired woman, a friend he hadn't seen in a while. For the first time in a while he truly smiled. Maybe now thoughts of Annabeth would stop haunting him.

 **Year: 2014**

Annabeth smiled at the blonde haired boy, the smile didn't reach her eyes. Percy ran the whole distance of the park, not once finding her. Annabeth accepted the blonde boy's hand. Percy ran a hand through his hair his eyes wildly searching the area. Annabeth thought Luke was not that bad, she wondered why she hadn't talked to him that much. Percy sank to his knees, feeling despair in his stomach. Annabeth left the park with Luke. A moment later Percy entered.

 **A/N: I know I know! I'm sorry...dont kill me...**

 **Please Review!**

 **See ya! :)**


	4. Part Four

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with the next part! I hope you like it! :)**

 **Here ya go!**

 **Year: 1733**

Annabeth's eyes widened as she tried to say his name but the gag cut her off. He seemed to realize that she was awake, because he immediately moved towards her. She closed her eyes and bracing herself for an impact but instead all she got was a wave of fresh air. He had undid the gag and was working on the ropes that tied her hands and feet. Once she was free he turned to her with an apologetic look on his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She just stared at him, how could he expect her to be okay! She had been gagged and bound and was now being driven off somewhere.

He noticed the look on her face and said, "Sorry, for the whole binding and gagging thing, it's all formalities. Although I told Jason that you didn't need to be bound, he obviously doesn't listen to me. Forget what the rules say for once, but no, he has to follow every one of them," Percy rolled his eyes.

"What is going on?" she said finally finding her voice.

"You are gonna meet some people, but first would you like some water?" he asked kindly. Annabeth didn't know what to make of him, he seemed to care yet he was still taking her someplace and who was she going to meet? Deciding to ignore the questions she nodded and accepted the thermos of water. Percy helped her to the front of the carriage where she sat beside him in silence for the whole ride.

 **-LINEBREAK-**

 **Year: 1922**

Rachel, as Percy soon discovered, was a very fun and quirky person. He also discovered that she wasn't Annabeth. In fact he often found himself comparing her to Annabeth. This annoyed him because it had been about a month and a half since he had seen the blonde haired beauty and she still had found a permanent place in his head. And here he was again, at the grand house where he had first seen her. He had almost not come to the party but after finding out that it was going to be here he had agreed. With Rachel on his arm he waded through the crowd of people. As he passed a woman with a rather elaborate red headpiece he caught a glimpse of blonde. The sight shocked him that he immediately craned his neck trying to catch sight of it again. He found nothing. Had he just been imagining it? He shook his head and continued.

The second time it happened he was sure that he hadn't been imagining anything. The flash of blonde most definitely belong to a person, a person wearing a black sequin dress, whose face he couldn't see. It was going up the stairs. He immediately jumped up and started following it. The library, of course, he should have known.

 **-LINEBREAK-**

 **Year: 2014**

He had lost her. It had been almost three days. Every call, text, message was ignored. She hadn't been on facebook, twitter, she'd basically cut him off. It was funny, how in an age where is was so easy to contact people, yet it was so easy to cut them off. He hated Drew with a passion now, one part of him wanted to go yell at her for making him lose Annabeth but the other part did not want to see her face. He groaned in frustration as he checked his phone for the millionth time. He lay back in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He decided to listen to music. Music was the one thing he knew he could turn to, find solace in.

The first song that came on was Six Degrees of Separation by The Script, Percy swore he almost died after he heard it.

Annabeth didn't know what to do. It was nice of Luke to offer to get a drink but all she wanted was to go home. And once inside the walls that she had rebuilt had crumbled. How had she been so gullible to believe he actually liked her? She slammed her fist down on her bed causing her phone to fall off and bounce to the ground. When she looked at the screen it was black. Great, the last thing she needed was more trouble. With one last desperate hope she turned on music. The one thing that might help right now.

She fell asleep to tears and Breakeven by The Script.

 **-LINEBREAK-**

 **Year: 1773**

Percy wished he wasn't so nervous sitting next to her. After all he had a job to do, but despite being gaged and bound she still looked beautiful. Percy had to remind himself to keep his eyes in front of him, and not on her. She sat rigidly, perfect posture, and stared ahead her grey eyes betraying no emotion. They slowed to a stop in front of the house. Percy got of first and tethered the horses. He offered a hand to Annabeth and helped her climb off. They entered the parlor of the house where Jason and Nico were sitting.

"Good to see you here safely, I hope there were no run ins?" Jason pointed the question towards Percy.

"No, no interruptions," he responded.

"Can someone please explain," Annabeth cut in in a very rude manner, her teacher would not have approved, "what is going on?"

Jason looked at her a bit surprised while Percy nodded approvingly.

"We need to know all your plans," Jason stated blatantly.

"What plans?" Annabeth's voice faltered a bit.

"Annabeth, we know that you're a patriot and part of the most active groups right now. The dumping tea into the harbor was pre planned and you knew about it. You know the other plans too, we need to hear them," Percy explained kindly. He could tell she was thinking, analyzing the situation. She finally spoke up,

"Why should I tell you?" she asked, staring them down.

"Because," Nico said coming out of the shadows surprising everyone, "We are here to help."

 **-LINEBREAK-**

 **Year: 1922**

Annabeth wondered if he would come. She had agreed to this party for the sole purpose of it's location. She would like to say that Percy had not been on her mind, that she had not enjoyed the parties she went to because he wasn't there, or that she glanced again at every dark haired man to check if he was Percy. Quite frankly, it annoyed Annabeth how much she thought about him. She was logical, she knew that the chance of seeing him again was next to nothing and that she should move on. But, her heart refused to listen.

She entered the crowd of people with her friends, in a minute she had lost them. The amount of people was overbearing, maybe it was because she only went to limited amount of parties now days, but she didn't feel as comfortable as before.

She made her way to the staircase and ran halfway up the stairs. She stopped and watched the throng of people from above. She thought she saw his face towards the edge of the crowd. But another look and there was nothing. She shook her head, she needed to stop. With one last look she turned around and walked up the rest of the way, opening the double doors to the library.

 **-LINEBREAK-**

 **Year: 2014**

When Annabeth finally got her phone fixed three days later, she saw. Around twenty messages and ten missed calls, all from Percy. As she scrolled through them, tears starting to pool in her eyes.

"Annabeth?"

"Annabeth please answer me!"

"It's not what it looks like!"

"Annabeth please hear me out!"

It went on like this, until the end,

"Annabeth, I need you."

And then they stopped. That had been about a day ago. Annabeth stared at her phone. Only she knew how she had somehow gotten through three days...it had been torture. Now she realized that she wasn't the only one hurting. And it was too late to do anything.

 **A/N: So...how was it? One more part and this will end :)**

 **Please Review!**

 **See ya! :)**


	5. Part Five

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is the last part of the Our Stories series! :) Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Once again please check out my story How We Could Have Met, this was originally part of it.**

 **Here ya go:**

 **Year: 1733**

Annabeth sat up to take a breath, she had been pulling weeds for about an hour. It was worth it however as her garden looked great. She stood up to admire her work. She had made it home a day ago, after finding out that Percy and his gang were an elite team with lots of connections and they were there to help the patriots she had told them all she knew. They said they had been looking around for a promising patriotic movement and that so far her section seemed the most devoted. After it was all sorted it out, Percy had taken her home with a feasible excuse for why she was late.

Percy, he was still an enigma, now that she knew he was on her side, it made it ten times easier for her to like him. She blushed a bit as she thought of his green eyes and black hair, she wasn't sure if it was ladylike to have such thoughts.

"Annabeth," a voice brought her out of her thoughts, which just so happened to be the one she was thinking about.

Percy stood on the other side of the garden fence smiling at her.

"Hello Percy," she smiled giving him a small curtsey.

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay, and to update you," Percy went on, "We talked to Mr. Brunner, he has accepted our help."

"That's good," she replied smiling, trying her hardest not to stare at his lips as he talked, she was positive that wasn't ladylike.

"And how are you, I'm really sorry for the whole tying up-" she cut him off.

"It's okay, I understand that was a rule, and I'm fine," she smiled kindly trying to make up for the fact that she had cut him off and because it was easy to smile around him.

"Good," he nodded hesitantly. Annabeth looked at him curiously, he seemed to debating whether to say something,

"Annabeth," Percy started, her heart quickened.

"Yes," she replied somehow.

"Would you join me for an evening stroll?" he asked a bit nervously. Smiling widely Annabeth accepted his hand.

 **-LINEBREAK-**

 **Year: 1922**

Percy entered the library quietly, it was the same as before, like time had stopped in the room. As the door shut behind him, cutting of the sound of the party, a silence spread. Percy frowned as he looked around, his hopes falling every second. Had he been wrong, was she really not here?

He walked further in when a rustling sound caught his attention. From behind a bookshelf, she stepped through. Glad in a golden dress she looked stunning by the firelight. She looked exactly as he had remembered, her short golden curls bounced as she stepped closer to him.

Annabeth was shocked. When she had heard the door opening and closing she had wondered who was coming in, and when she had saw that it was him, she had been stunned. He looked just as she had remembered, with messy black hair and gorgeous green eyes.

"You're here," he said awestruck.

She found her voice, "It would seem so."

He smiled at that, "Yes it would, I'm glad."

"Why?" she asked stepping closer to him.

"I've been searching for you," he replied.

"Well you found me," she said nonchalantly.

"I have," he agreed.

There was a silence.

"And now that you have found me, what do you intend to do?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

He stepped closer to her, "I intend..."

"Yes?" she inquired of him, as he took another step towards her.

"To kiss you," he completed.

She nodded as though she was thinking.

"Interesting."

"What's interesting?" he asked watching her walk closer to him.

"Don't you think that's a bit presumptuous, what if I didn't want you to kiss me?" she tilted her head.

"That's a valid point, but you don't seem to mind our proximity though," he replied, at this point they were so close that they were almost touching.

"I don't mind," she said airily.

"Then, i don't think there will be a problem if I kiss you," he rationed.

"I think you might be right," was her reply. And with that he leaned in and kissed her.

 **-LINEBREAK-**

 **Year: 2014**

Percy was at the park, guitar in hand, leaning against a tree, singing softly.

"Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me,"

"And you're heart starts to wonder, where on this Earth I could be,"

"Thinking maybe you'd came back here to the place that we'd meet,"

"You'd see me waiting for you, on the corner of the street,"

"So I'm not moving..."

He paused for a minute, and heard soft claps. Looking up he saw the one person he had been thinking about nonstop for the past couple days. His eyes widened disbelievingly. She stood there, looking as beautiful as ever, her gray eyes seemed to pool with unshed tears as she looked at him.

"Annabeth," he breathed out, still not believing she was actually there.

"Hi," she said softly giving him a broken smile as she sank on her knees so she was sitting beside him.

"Hey," he replied just as quietly. There was a short silence in which neither of them knew how to continue.

They both spoke at the same time,

"I -"

"Sorry-"

They paused. Annabeth spoke up," You go."

Percy nodded and started explaining, "I'm sorry, I don't like her like that, she threw herself at me and i didn't know how to get her away, and then you came...I'm sorry, I called you and did everything could but you weren't responding."

Annabeth cut in," My phone broke, I saw the messages later and I'm sorry too. I was so afraid that I had lost you..."

Percy shook his head, "You'll never lose me," he said, looking into her eyes.

This seemed to break Annabeth, within seconds she had buried her face into his neck her arms around his torso. Percy's arms immediately went to comfort her, wrapping around her and squeezing tightly.

"I love you," he whispered softly in her ear. Annabeth pulled away and for a second he was worried that he had said something wrong. Instead she just leaned in and kissed him.

 **-LINEBREAK-**

Percy was glad he had gotten her father's approval. He was glad with the way a lot of things had turned out. After courting for a while, he had asked her to marry him. To his great delight she had said yes, and now as he prepared for the small wedding they had planned, he realized that things couldn't be better. Their perfect universe was shattered with the start of the war however, Percy would of course be in the militia to fight the British and from home Annabeth did everything she could, often risking herself by sending messages. He almost died and she almost got caught. But when the British were defeated and America was founded. They stood with their two children looking up at the new stars and stripes flag being raised.

They weren't typical, Annabeth knew that much. So when he gave her a plastic ring and a spur of the moment proposal she wasn't too surprised. She had accepted of course, there was nothing more she wanted than to spend the rest of her life with him. Plus after almost losing him she couldn't risk it. Their friends had thrown an engagement party and Percy and Annabeth found themselves being congratulated by complete strangers who were their for the drinks. Needless to say they had snuck out of the party and at midnight on August 20 in the marriage registrars office with a bottle of champagne and a (real) diamond ring, Percy and Annabeth were wed.

The biggest disagreements they had were on what music to play. Now normally their music tastes matched, but for some reason there was discrepancy over this. Mainly because Annabeth didn't think Shake it Off was appropriate for a wedding. But after much debate and ice cream the final playlists were selected, and with a kiss, pout and puppy dog eyes Percy had won his argument. And when Taylor Swift was blasted throughout the reception and and they received strange looks from all the confused guests, Annabeth had to agree it was funny.

 **A/N: And so it ends! Well what did ya think?**

 **Please Review!**

 **See ya! :)**


End file.
